


Inhaled You

by obiwankenboneme



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6137305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obiwankenboneme/pseuds/obiwankenboneme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan is a TA (teacher's assistant), and the reader is one of the students in a biochemistry class he sits in on. He's been helping tutor the reader for months, but only recently has it started to become an issue. It's not as though you can't be together, but the fact that he's having these thoughts is starting to drive a wedge between you two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inhaled You

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so the title is a piece from Bloodstream by Stateless because I suck at titles still and I listened to that song the entire time I wrote this. Anyway, it's obviously an AU again, but I love Obi-Wan and I can't help that. There's implied smut in this, so please be cautious children!

“Why is it you seem to have such a hard time focusing on your homework?”

Your head tilts up, eyes glazed as they meet the blue ones of Obi-Wan, the TA who was _supposed_ to help you pass biochemistry. Rubbing at your eyes, you give a small side smile and then stretch your arms high above your head. Obi-Wan was many things, but a gentleman was seemingly not one, as he could be rather annoying and rude to you on any given day. Whatever the reason was, he kept it to himself.

Not to say you hadn’t tried to get it out of him before. The first week of tutoring you had asked, only to have the question waved off like it was nothing. After the third time, you finally gave up, resolving to the fact that he must dislike you due to something that he only knew about. Why he had taken you on as a tutee in this case is beyond you, but there’s no fighting it when you’re failing.

Right now, the two of you are in the library, hiding behind shelves of books as you try in vain to find the information for the essay topic you’d been given in class. Usually these sessions didn’t last this long, but today seemed an exception for many things, as it had been near three hours and you were only halfway through the seven page paper. It wasn’t the actual paper that was the difficult part, no; the hard part was having to sit at the same table for _three hours_ with a very handsome TA who didn’t seem to mind staring at inopportune times. Such as currently, as your shirt rides up slightly over your stomach, arms raised to the ceiling and a somewhat sexual sound leaving your mouth.

“Well, if my favorite teacher’s assistant would help me, I have a feeling I wouldn’t struggle to focus on this paper,” you tease, taking up the pen you had placed down and tapping it against your bottom lip.

As your attention focuses back on the textbook that lies open in front of you, Obi-Wan finds his own attention drawn to the pen tapping a constant rhythm against your lips. If you could read his mind, you’d likely have blushed, but since you could not, you didn’t know that he was imagining those same lips on his. Imagining them in quite a _few_ places, kissing and doing all sorts of things that even Obi was chastising himself for thinking. Shaking his head, he clears his throat, making your eyes raise to meet his, thinking he was trying to gain your attention.

He’d never loved one color so much as he did when you stared at him. The depth of your eyes was beyond anything he had ever seen, and it was distracting to say the least. When you don’t get a response to the unspoken question hanging in the air, you go back to your paper, oblivious to the poor man’s growing problem – both physically and emotionally. The sound of an alarm going off in his bag has you jumping and slamming your knee into the underside of the table, Obi-Wan scrambling for the phone that had made the noise.

“Shit,” you groan, grabbing at your knee as his head is ducked.

If Obi-Wan had been thinking straight – or maybe not, it depends on if he were daydreaming or not – he might have taken the time to ask if you were alright. Maybe he would have taken the extra time to look over your legs, stretching out for what seemed like miles in front of him. Instead, he focuses on his phone, which continued to go off, making others in the area look over with annoyed faces.

His head raises, cheeks a deep red when he sees you glaring at him also; rubbing at your knee – now sore and likely to be bruised. “Pardon. I forgot I set an alarm for when I had to be getting back to my apartment. I’ve got some important paperwork to get to, and my cat is probably hungry. It looks like we’ll have to wrap up for the day, but we’ll get back to it tomorrow, alright?”

You nod, stuffing your things in your backpack and tossing it over your shoulder. Waving at Obi-Wan, you leave the area, not looking back to see him staring at you. Once you’re out of view, Obi sighs, smiling as he puts his things into his bag. His fingers pause momentarily on a piece of paper, and his heart picks up speed. Oh no. He groans quietly, rubbing at his jaw and shaking his head. As he runs out to his car, he berates himself for his thoughts and how you made him feel.

This could _not_ be happening.

* * *

 

“Is there a reason that you’re acting so weird lately, or am I just imagining things?” you ask, breaking Obi-Wan from his daze.

He had been lost in the daydream of you wrapped in his bed, cheeks rosy and eyes wide as a doe’s. It was a terrible daydream to be having at this current period of time; with you sitting right beside him and asking him questions about the information that would be on the test on Friday. Clearing his throat – and his mind – he looks over your shoulder at the diagram you’re pointing to in the textbook.

“Right, sorry. I’ve just been a little out of sorts lately. Some things have come up and I keep getting drawn back to them. Now, in order to do that procedure, you’ll need to-“

“Does it have to do with Anakin?”

Obi-Wan’s hand stops where he has started drawing the diagram out on a blank page of his notebook, his face set in a stony expression. The curling of his fingers tightly around the pen makes you look away, feeling as if you were intruding on an inner battle. He’d been so off lately, you were starting to wonder if it had something to do with _you_. Perhaps you were becoming troublesome; a thorn in his side if you could put your thoughts into an analogy. He doesn’t respond, and you reach out, touching his hand gently. When he jerks back, you feel your heart plummet, making your bottom lip quiver.

There were few people that you felt very close to on this campus, and while you adored your friends, Obi-Wan seemed like something far more than that. He wasn’t exactly a friend, but he wasn’t someone you couldn’t imagine spending time with. Over the course of months that you two had spent as TA and tutee, you had grown close to each other, even if – to a degree – it wasn’t in the way that students and TA’s _should_. You were in college though, and everyone would be a consenting adult if the need arose, but that seemed to be far out of the question. Especially given the reaction you had just gotten out of him.

“Ah. I’m sorry, that was…I shouldn’t have asked. That’s personal, and I have no right to pry. I think I’ll finish studying back at my dorm. I need a bit of a break as it is,” you murmur, standing and shoving all your things into your backpack as quickly as you could.

Obi-Wan blinks, glancing towards you, only then realizing he had been zoning out again. He’d gotten distracted by the touch of your skin against his, but also by the question you had asked. Of course it wasn’t Anakin that was on his mind; it was _you_ , all day long every damn day. This wasn’t a bad thing, but it was so distracting that he was starting to think he might become a constant daydreamer, lost in the world where you were his. Which was highly unlikely given that you were not likely interested in him in that way at all.

He checks his watch, frowning at the time he sees before looking back at you. There’s something hidden in your features, something he can’t quite pick out, but unsettles him nonetheless. Reaching a tentative hand towards you, he stops when you flinch and move away. Then he gets it, his eyes widening and mouth opening to tell you he hadn’t meant…he wasn’t trying to…but it’s too late for any words now.

“Y/N, I wasn’t trying to…I didn’t mean to-“ his words trail off, no sentence or words able to fix the situation.

He can only watch your retreating form as you leave the building, his hand slamming down onto his notebook. Of course you would be terrified of him after he had reacted like that. The fact that you had touched him in that state had made his body react in a way he hadn’t intended, and now you probably thought he was disgusted with you. Why was he such an _idiot_?

* * *

 

There’s no sessions between the two of you for weeks, which unsettles Obi-Wan even more than he’d like to say. You’ve not shown up for any of the classes that he’s been in, which by any other standards would put you far behind in the class; and when he inquires about your absences, he’s met with a firm comment from the professor that your reasons for missing class were none of his concern. That you had already informed the professor about your absences and gotten all the work sent to your email. Neither the professor nor you has tried to get in contact with Obi-Wan in any way about the sessions, and he’s growing more concerned with each passing class.

After a solid _month_ of not seeing you at least once, he’s fed up. He had never been so worried about one person before, and despite the fact that you were an adult and perfectly capable of taking care of yourself, he didn’t want you to be in any major or immediate danger. He’d lost one friend – one _lover_ – to his own idiocy, and he wasn’t about to lose another. Not if he could help it.

* * *

 

It’s during his planning stage – where he’s trying to find a way to get into contact without seeming like a stalker – that a storm comes passing through, and he finds you at his doorstep. You’re soaked to the bone, shivering in the doorway of his apartment, unable to piece together a sentence that explained how or _why_ you’d shown up to his place when you had a perfectly good dorm back on campus. He wasn’t even concerned about how you’d come to find his apartment, more worried about your current state.

Instead of demanding answers, Obi-Wan pulls you inside, fingers pressing to your face as he inspects for any injuries outside of the cold that seeped into you. His heart is skipping beats like mad, but when he finds no major injuries, he pulls you into his chest, pressing his face to your hair. It’s far more intimate than what you expect from him, but he doesn’t let up, hands rubbing circles onto your back through your damp clothes.

“I was so worried about you. I didn’t get any calls or emails or _anything_. I thought you had gotten hurt, or maybe you were dropping out of the class, or that something had happened. God, I’ve never been so scared before in my life,” Obi-Wan murmurs into your hair.

Your fingers curl in his shirt, nose pressing to his shoulder as you take deep breaths. The tears that had threatened to fall days before are pushing at the backs of your eyes, but you can’t let them fall. You can’t cry now, when you’re trying to tell Obi-Wan something this important.

“Obi…I wanted to…I thought I should tell you. I didn’t know _how_ -“

His lips come crashing down on yours long before you can get the sentence out, the shock making your eyes widen. At first, you’re stiff, confused as to what you should do in response, but the feeling of his fingers slowly pressing into your spine make you relax, pressing back into him. Obi-Wan isn’t pressuring you, merely letting instinct take over – something that he hasn’t allowed to take hold of him in a long time. You feel his tongue swipe into your mouth, and you inhale sharply, feeling him searching every inch, tasting every piece he can until he’s pulling back for air.

There’s no words to explain what’s happening between the two of you as he leads you back to his room. There’s only breathless whispers of praise, fingers combing through hair, legs tangling together in the sheets, and the pile of clothes that’s tossed in the corner of the room. Teeth scrape against skin, his mouth on your throat and your fingers digging into his shoulder blades as Obi-Wan graces the places that no one has ever seen before. It’s both sexy and loving, his hips rolling against yours, eyes closed as he murmurs sweet nothings.

There’s the scratch of his beard against your skin; the whispered exhale of an “I love you” that will go unspoken of for the next few months; and then the epic climax, where the thunder outside clashes with the screams that echo in the darkness of his room. Neither of you speak after it’s over, wrapped in the others embrace in a bliss that can’t be broken. Not then at least.

Obi-Wan draws shapes onto the skin of your hip, his breath fanning your cheek. Your nose is pressed to the hollow of his throat, and while there’s something between you that may never be spoken of, you don’t care enough to voice that concern. It’s peaceful in this moment, with the rain pattering outside, and the steady rise and fall of your chests against each other. Another whispered “I love you” lulls you to sleep, fingers gripping at the last remnants of Obi-Wan, praying that in the morning it won’t all be gone.


End file.
